


Just Life

by jimherondale



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, POV Multiple, Past Child Abuse, Sansa and Theon are best friends, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, all of the characters are basically lgbt, expect jon and maybe ygritte, tropes and cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimherondale/pseuds/jimherondale
Summary: au; high school | Theon Greyjoy, Sansa Stark and their friends are starting their junior year of high school. What will come with it?





	1. The Night Before School

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, so I've been wanting to do a high school au for ever so I'm making this! I don't know how many chapters there will be but i already have everything I want to happen in my heard so yeah. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; mentions of abuse

[ Theon pov ]

Theon was sitting on Sansa's bed, back to the wall and knees to his chest. Thinking about tomorrow, the start of his junior year of high school. He really couldn't believe he had survived three years of high school already, but somehow he had. Sansa had invited him and Osha over to talk, he hadn't done much talking at all yet. Just adding in some sarcastic comment or a few words everytime he remembered to listen. His mind was still thinking about the last three years.

 

How he and Sansa had grown even closer with each other over the last three years. He still remembers when he met her. He was 8 and she was 6 years old. He was sitting alone in the cafeteria with no food because his mom didn't remember to pack his that day. He remembered wanting Asha to be there with him but she never ate in there. Then Sansa had came up to him, her red hair was already down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pink dress with lighter pink flowers as the design.

 

She sat and asked why he was alone. He had told her he didn't know anybody there and didn't want to just sit with random people and annoy someone. She told him that she would sit with him then, that she wasn't a random person that she was Sansa Stark and that her mother and father had told her to be nice to everyone she met, and that's what she was going to do.

 

She gave him half of her salad and a few apple slices after she realized he didn't have any food. And that was the start of their long and amazing friendship. 

 

Theon was rushed back into reality when Osha hit him in the arm. "Ow! What?" He hissed at her.

 

"I asked you a goddamn question!" Theon didn't notice his friends were talking to him at all, not like it was the first time. "Sorry." He whispered.

 

Worry went all over Sansa's face. "Is something wrong?".

 

"No, nothing I was just thinking. Sorry." he shrugged /p>

 

"Thinking about what?" Osha asked.

 

Theon sat up a little. "Tomorrow. My junior year. I just can't believe that I'm already almost done with school. It just seems like i just started."

 

Osha laughed. "Lucky you. It feels like I should be 80 now." 

 

They were interrupted by Mrs Stark, Cat she always told him to call her. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's almost 10 so you all should probably get to bed if you don't want to be falling asleep at school tomorrow" she spoke softly. She always had the sweetest voice when talking to people.

 

"Alright mum." Sansa said just as softly, she was basically just a copy of Catelyn.

 

Osha decided to go home so she could say bye to her parents the next day. Theon stayed, knowing that he would only be met with a drunk father and rude brothers if he went home. Asha didn't really live there anymore, she was always staying with one of her friends. she told him to do the same, that it wasn't safe for them to stay there with their father and brothers anymore, that they would only keep hurting them. Asha would always hit back if one of them hit her, and would sometimes even hit their father when he would be beating Theon.

 

Theon didn't want to think about all that right now anyway. He just wanted to sleep, get ready for school. He couldn't wait, he would never tell anyone but he actually really enjoyed school. It was one of those things that he could just think about all day and forget about whatever else was going on.

 

He was getting off of Sansa's bed to make a spot on the floor for him to sleep on. Sansa looked at him as if he had done something dumb. "You know you can just sleep in my bed right? Not like we haven't done it before."

 

"Yeah but remember when Arya came in after having a bad dream and thought we were having sex?" He said.

 

Sansa laughed. "Yeah but we weren't, and she knows that now. Jon and Robb know it too. A guy and a girl can sleep in a bed together without it being sexual you know." 

 

Theon knew very well that nothing sexual would ever happened between them. Last year Sansa came crying to Theon saying that she thinks she likes girls, Theon told her that it was okay but she just kept crying saying that she wished she only liked boys and not boys and girls, saying that she wanted to be normal, to which Theon asked if that made him normal then. He still remembers the look on her face, the way she whispered "you like guys?" They stayed up all that night, with Theon trying to make Sansa understand that it was okay to like both, that a lot of people did. Sansa had made him promise to never tell anyone in till she was ready herself, and Theon would keep that promise forever. 

 

"Are you going to lay down?" She asked, making him remember that he was supposed to be going to bed. He nodded and slid under the covers. He was basically asleep when his head hit the pillow whispering a goodnight to Sansa he fell asleep.


	2. The Beginning of the School Year (p1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the school day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, so chapter two! I'm actually so excited about this fic, I have some great ideas that I hope everyone will like.
> 
> Also I have decided to add POVs for the characters, it was inspired by (stolen from) To Love A Stark by youbuggme (I would recommend you read it, it's truly incredible) the chapters will have who's pov it's from on them. This chapter is from Theon's then Sansa's.
> 
> This is only the first bit of the school day, I will post another chapter of the beginning of their school year later.
> 
> And of course Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you had/have an amazing day!

[Theon pov]

 

Theon was awoken by Sansa kicking him in the leg and screaming something along the lines of "get the hell up!" He groaned loudly as he sat up. "Why?" 

 

"Because we can't be late to school!" Sansa reminded, grabbing him from the bed and pulling him to the bathroom. "Now hurry and take a shower! Dad is going to drive us to school so hurry!" Theon couldn't help but smile at the way she said "dad" like he was also Theon's father.

 

After his maybe 5 minute shower, he put on whatever shirt and pants he had brought with him from last night. Hurrying down the stairs he almost ran into Arya, who gave him a light punch on the arm.

 

Cat was in the kitchen making breakfast with Ned watching, probably too scared to help since last time he had over-cooked the bacon and almost started a fire.

 

Robb, Sansa, Rickon and Bran were already sitting at the table, Robb was tapping on the wood looking as beautiful as ever, god damnit he hated the way his head would always notice how perfect Robb was crap he was doing it again.

He was about to sit down when Jon ran down from the stairs and stole Theon's chair. "What the hell man!" Theon yelled after almost falling over.

"Sorry, you were too slow" Jon grinned. Theon was going to hit him but didn't since there were children present.

 

"Sansa, Snow is being a dick" Theon grumbled, he wished he would of notice that Ms Stark had came into the room.

 

"Theon!" She screeched, covering Rickon's ears. "We talked about this! No more cursing at the table! Especially when Rickon or Bran can hear you." Removing her hands from Rickon's ears she walked back into the kitchen where Ned was trying to hold in his laughter.

 

Jon was laughing, while both Robb and Sansa both tried to keep theirs in. "Just sit over there" Sansa laughed, oh how Theon wished he hadn't woken up today.

 

They all ate and talked for a bit, school wasn't for another 30 minutes and it only took them about 10 to get there. After they finished up Cat started to clean up everything. Theon, Sansa and Robb made sure they had everything they needed before heading outside to wait for Ned to finish up so he could drive them.

 

"So, Theon, our junior year is starting today, how do you feel about that?" Robb asked softly, he was always so soft spoken, him and Sansa were just like Ms Stark.

 

Theon shrugged. "I guess it's good, I mean I'm happy that I've made it this far. But I don't really know." 

 

[Sansa pov]

 

Sansa felt happy walking through the doors of the place she had been waiting to see again all day, it was only her sophomore year but she felt like she had been here for years. She loved almost everything about this school, except a few of the teachers and most of the students.

 

She was scanning the hallway for a certain brunette. Margaery Tyrell and Sansa had became quick friends, they had a lot of the same interests, musical theatre, romantic novels, and beauty care being some of those interests.

 

She had also become friends with Margaerys brother Loras and his friend Renly Baratheon. along with Osha Jones and Theon they had made a nice little friend group. They usually ate lunch together, and would hangout after school.

 

Her eyes finally found Margaery. She basically ran to the other girl, throwing herself on to the Tyrell. "Margaery! It's so good to see you!" She hadn't seen Margaery in a few weeks, the Tyrell's had gone on a little mini vacation before the school year started up for Margaery and Loras.

 

Margaery wrapped her arms around Sansa pulling her into a proper hug. "It's good to see you too, darling." Sansa would never tell her, but she always loved it when she would call her darling, it always made Sansa's heart flutter.

 

As Margaery pulled back she noticed Theon to the side of Sansa. "Would you like a hug as well, Greyjoy?" She grinned, she knew he didn't really let anyone but Sansa hug him.

 

Theon shook his head. "Very funny, now back off Tyrell." She still went in for a hug. "God damnit Margaery!" He complained, but still awkwardly hugged her back.

 

Sansa felt so much happiness seeing her best friends interact like that. But she also felt a bit of jealousy, seeing Margaery hug another person like that. She knew that Theon didn't feel anything for Margaery, she wasn't really his type. But Sansa on the other hand, did feel something for Margaery. It was how she figured out she was bisexual. Well that and still finding other men and some women attractive. 

 

But Margaery was, well she was different. From the moment Sansa met her, she knew she had already fallen hopelessly in love with her. And it hurt, because Margaery never looked at Sansa the way Sansa looked at Margaery. When Margaery would look at Sansa it was the same way she looked at Loras, and that hurt more then anything, because Margaery only saw her as a sister.

 

Sansa just wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, wanted to do anything that would make it stop hurting so much. It's not like she had been in love with Margaery for years, she only realized her feelings last year. 

 

But Sansa would never act on her feelings, what would happen if she did? Would Margaery stop being friends with her? Would her family accept her? Would people at school find her disgusting? No. She couldn't let anyone else know about this.

 

Theon was the only person who knew, and only because she knew she could trust him, she had trusted him so many times before and knew that he would never tell anyone. They always told each other their secrets, and they always kept them as well. 

 

But she could think about all that another time. Right now was going to be an amazing day. She couldn't ruin this for herself. She was going to forget about all the love drama of her life for now and just have a nice day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop I don't know what too say, again Merry Christmas!


End file.
